


The Quarterback and the Bad Boy

by haldoor



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b>  Basically, this is PWP; underage sex - both characters are about seventeen.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Even though Lost is no longer showing, I still have no rights to the characters or the show.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd because it's short and I have time to post right now so I am doing so!  Apologies for any mistakes.<br/><b>Summary:</b> James, Jack and an encounter in a car after the football game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quarterback and the Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomango](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nomango).



> Written during mini-nanowrimo in November from a prompt nomango gave me: _Jack/Sawyer, teens, high school, the quarterback and the bad boy_. Title taken from this prompt. The boys went to school together in this AU, although Sawyer dropped out before this story, and Jack is a senior. I hope you like it, my friend!

James blew out the last smoke from his cigarette, watching the football team stragglers as they left the locker area. He kept back where they wouldn't see him unless they were _looking_ for him, dropping the cigarette end and stubbing it out with a foot as the figure he was seeking finally came into view.

He didn't look at the guy; he turned and meandered towards the parking lot, one hand hooked in the pocket of his jeans, gazing over his shoulder just once to ensure the star quarterback, Jack Shephard, was still in view.

At his car, James made a show of fishing the keys out of his pocket, looking up from under his lashes as Jack stopped near the entrance to the parking lot and leaned against the gate post like he was waiting for someone.

James watched as a car stopped and the kid in the passenger seat put his head out the window to ask Jack something; presumably whether he needed a ride, since Jack shook his head, smiled and waved the car away.

By now James was behind the wheel of his own car; he started it up and slid it into gear, easing it away from the fence it was by and slowly crossing the lot to idle by Jack. James looked across the empty seat, meeting Jack's hazel eyes as he ducked down to look inside, and quirked a lip, though he didn't speak.

Jack didn't hesitate; he opened the car door and eased into the seat, depositing his gym bag on the floor at his feet, and rested his head against the seatback as James drove wordlessly away from the lot.

They headed out of town and up to the reservoir; same as every game for the last few weeks. Neither spoke until James stopped the car behind a clump of bushes where they could look out over town, but were easily out of view of anyone below.

"Can't stay long tonight." Jack shifted closer as James shed his black leather jacket.

"What else is new?" James drawled, sliding his hand around the nape of Jack's neck and pulling him near enough to kiss. He let his other hand smooth down Jack's sweatshirt and cover his groin, pressing firmly against the heat encased within.

Jack gasped into James's mouth and gripped his nearest thigh tightly, making James hiss.

"You wanna move into the back?" James asked, a hitch in his voice.

"Mmhmm," Jack agreed, dragging himself out of James's grip and opening the door so quickly he almost fell out in his haste.

James laughed low and sexy, and opened his own door, climbing out and re-entering the through the back door. They met in the middle; Jack having already shed his sweatshirt in the short time it took to get from front to back.

Finding Jack's mouth once more, James plunged his tongue inside as Jack tangled his fingers in James's long hair.

_Christ!_

Jack hadn't been able to get enough of him since they'd first hooked up, and James was rarely disappointed by the encounters. Jack gave head better than most of the girls James knew, and he was the only guy whose cock James had willingly touched since he was fifteen. At seventeen, he knew there were people who'd say he was as queer as Jack appeared to be, but no-one – apart from his foster father, who'd taught him exactly what to do with a man's hard-on – was likely to say it to his face, especially since no-one knew about his meetings with Jack.

James didn't care anyway; he only did it for the thought that Jack's rich daddy – who employed and despised James about equally these days – wouldn't like it. Why Jack went with him he wasn't so sure, though he figured it was partly that he was queer, but in main as some small rebellion against the same man, who – by all accounts – was as hard on his own son as he was on the poorly-paid hired help.

"Get 'em down," James muttered, mouthing Jack's neck.

Jack pushed at his loose track-pants, wiggling to expose himself to James's eager hand. James studied the thick erection in his fist, enthralled by its difference to his own. Not that it was dissimilar on the whole. Jack's was darker, with coarse curly hair around it, and his balls were bigger, but size-wise, there wasn't a lot in it.

Jack's hands went to work on James's zipper, his fingers erratic and his breathing uneven as James kept stroking him. Finally, he got the zipper open, and dug inside, making James hiss as he pulled his dick out through the gap and began to stroke in return.

James could feel his heart thumping harder under his thin t-shirt, and he groaned as Jack stilled his hand. But the hesitation was momentary, and then Jack was leaning down over his lap. James stopped touching Jack's cock and put a hand to the back of his neck, drawing him down further.

Another low groan escaped from James's lips as the wet cavern of Jack's mouth descended on his cock, and James leaned backwards, arching up and into it more deeply.

Jack was as good as he ever was, sliding his lips down over the hardness like it was the best thing he'd had in his mouth all week, and James couldn't help grinning at the thought that it probably was. Jack lifted his expressive dark eyes upwards to meet James's as he sucked harder, sending James into an oblivion of bliss.

"Christ!" James let out as Jack swallowed everything he'd given up and slowly drew off, licking at the tip as he did so. James shivered, another spiral of pleasure rising at the delicate touch. Jack's eyes never left his the whole time.

James closed his own eyes, relaxing into the seatback and sighing. At the touch of Jack's hand on his belly, he opened them again, focusing on where Jack's other hand now worked his own still erect cock.

Jack's eyes were even darker than they had been, and although James was watching him jerk himself off and not looking at Jack's face, he was completely aware of the focus on him.

James couldn't take his eyes off Jack's hand and the shivering belly above it as Jack's climax neared. Licking his lips unconsciously, James hesitated for only a moment; he hadn't done it to Jack yet, but for the first time he wanted to. Dipping his head down, he knocked Jack's hand away and engulfed the head of the other boy's cock.

Surprised that the taste was less bitter than he'd expected, James moaned around the smooth flesh, pleased when Jack gasped his name so erotically that his own cock throbbed like it would go hard again.

A few more harsh sucks against Jack's cockhead was all it took before Jack tugged his hair in warning, but before he could draw back, his mouth was flooded with hot, salty come. James swallowed hard, pulling back to let the excess spill out the side of his mouth.

"You…you've never done that before," Jack got out breathlessly.

James shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand, and then zipping his own pants up.

Jack squinted at him curiously as he tucked himself in, but didn't comment further. "I should get home. My dad wants me there for dinner tonight."

James nodded and returned to the front seat, starting up the car as Jack shifted back in beside him. Neither said anything again until they were halfway to Jack's.

"You really wanna piss off your dad, huh?" James asked, giving Jack a sideways look.

"What?" Jack asked, frowning at him in surprise.

"Why else d'you do this? You don't like me all that much, Slim."

Jack looked away but not before James could see the flush in his cheeks.

"Just let me out here."

"Whatever, man." James pulled the car into the gutter and watched Jack out of the corner of his eye.

Jack grabbed his bag off the floor of the car and opened the door. He hesitated a moment and James turned towards him, his brows furrowing in puzzlement.

"You're not as tough as you think you are," Jack said, and leaned back in towards James, grabbing him around the neck and brushing his lips over James's.

The motion sent a shiver right through James and he found himself clutching Jack's arm and returning the kiss just as softly. No tongues were involved and yet it was one of the most amazing kisses James could remember. By the time Jack drew away, they were both breathless and wide-eyed.

James gazed at Jack in wonder.

Jack gave him a half-smile and whispered, "See?" He let go of James and was out the door before James managed to say a single word.

Scowling, he watched Jack until he disappeared from view, then pressed his palm against his once-again hard cock.

"You don't know Jack," he muttered, shaking his head.

Starting the car, James drove off without a glance behind.

~//~//~


End file.
